


Every Time I See You Falling (I Get Down on My Knees and Pray)

by mariposaroja



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, post Barcelona, sad Marc is sad Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm waiting for that final moment you say the words that I can't say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time I See You Falling (I Get Down on My Knees and Pray)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to make writing feel natural again and I ended up with his, heavily inspired by Bizarre Love Triangle which I basically listened to on repeat while handwriting this :P I'm not particularly fond but said I'd post anyway. Someone might like it...

Dani knows exactly where he’s going to find him. He isn’t wrong. He enters the bar and sees him sat there, perched dangerously on a high stool, evidently keen on doing damage to his health _and_ his bank account. The sight makes him feel very uncomfortable and Dani can’t help but marvel at how wrong things have gone, how the plan somehow got so completely lost along the way. Dani knows that he has no idea of Marc’s success, so it follows that he has no idea of what such failure means to him. But it’s not that hard to guess and one thing he does know is self-doubt, the excruciating worry that is this is it, the best has already gone. Downhill from here… And that’s why he’ll be damned if his team mates believes that’s the case.

He makes his way over and silently sits down next to Marc, wondering if the younger man will even notice his presence. There’s a bottle of vodka on the counter in front of him, half full, which pretty much tells Dani that the barman has been made redundant.

So that’s why Marc looks up, confusion mixed with annoyance etched on his face when the man asks what he can get Dani. Once he realises it is not he that is being spoken to, he lowers his gaze to his two-thirds-empty glass in front of him once again. That is until Dani gives his order of a San Miguel, when the younger rider’s eyes look up once again, falling on Dani this time, and his confusion is replaced with shock.

“Dani? What are you doing here?”

The question comes out a lot smoother than he would have expected. _Maybe the situation isn’t as dire as originally anticipated. But you’re certainly on the way…_ “Having a drink,” Dani replies casually, eyebrow arched to compliment his charade but he’s pretty sure that Marc is able to see right through him.

If he is, he certainly doesn’t say anything. “Good night for it,” he merely mumbles, taking another gulp of the clear liquid.

Dani watches as he swallows, face contorting as always as the alcohol made its way down, and cringes at the change in his team mate’s attitude since this time last year. He finds himself wondering how everything could go so spectacularly wrong in the space of a couple of months. Not knowing how he should broach the subject, if he should, Dani just sits there in silence, smiling and muttering a polite thanks as the bartender hands over his beer. He pays him immediately, knowing that if his plan works they won’t be staying long.

“Are you okay? Physically, I mean. I know you’re not _okay_ …”

Marc stares at him for a moment, eyes narrowed as if he’s trying to decipher his team mate’s true intention. “I’m fine. Nothing injured. Well, if you’re not counting my pride that is. Or my chances of winning the championship. Oh, but congratulations on your podium. The arm seems to be holding up pretty well. If only surgery could fix me.” Seeming to suddenly realise exactly what was wrong with what he just said, before Dani has a chance to point it out or ignore it, he bites his lip. “Sorry… that was a stupid thing to say.”

 _Yeah, it was_. “It’s fine, I get what you’re trying to say. And I get that it’s frustrating-“

“Frustrating? It’s _more_ than _frustrating_ , it’s soul destroying. How many crashes have I had this season? It just fucking _kills_ me. One minute I think I can really compete and push that bike that little bit further and then I’m watching everyone pass from the flat of my back. This time last year I was on the way to winning ten races in a row, now I’m lucky if I can even finish one, never mind get on the podium. And then there’s you,” he finishes, downing the rest of his drink before filling it again.

Dani’s too surprised to stop him. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. You weren’t there. Hiro… he’s great but he’s not _you_. And last year that would have been fine but this year there is so much pressure and I didn’t know if you would be coming back and it’s just…” _Too much._

 _Wow._ Dani could only sit there in awed silence as he took in Marc’s little outburst, genuinely stunned. While he knew that things hadn’t been going well for his team mate, he had no understanding of the psychological effect it was having on him. Okay, it was clear that he isn’t broken, he can still laugh and joke and make it genuine but it was moments like this when it obviously all caught up to him. And he had to deal with that all at twenty two years of age. Dani wasn’t sure if he could have survived that.

Taking one look at Marc’s face, the moisture in his eyes that he’s trying to discretely thumb away, he feels something inside him crack. _I’d give anything to make the pain go away._ Without saying a word, he reaches out, letting his hand rest on top of the younger man’s, the skin contact almost burning them in the best of ways. The younger man suddenly turns to face his team mate, dark eyes full of unanswered questions and Dani can only smile meekly, hoping the little gesture said the things that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to find words for. _You’re going to be okay. Things are going to get better. It’s not the end of the world. I’m here now and I’ll help you in any way I can. Repsol Honda is a two person team once again._

Marc’s hand moves beneath his and for a minute Dani is sure that he’s going to pull it away, but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns the palm up and threads their fingers together and Dani’s heart all but stops as he feels a squeeze.

“I…” the younger man begins, searching for words that he ultimately cannot find, “I need to go to bed.”

 _What were you going to say._ “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Hand still firmly grasped by Dani, Marc hops down from the barstool and stumbles, very glad when his team mates reacts quickly and steadies him, the younger man instinctively leaning into his chest. Feeling as though this is all a dream that he shouldn’t be enjoying, he nevertheless wraps his free arm around the younger man, diminishing the space between them. _The sad thing is I could actually stay here all night._

Humming his approval, Marc buries his face in Dani’s shoulder, quickly becoming even more intoxicated by the smell of his aftershave. At this stage the older rider doesn’t care how it looks to the few in the bar around them, he holds Marc close to him because that’s what he needs, screw the rest.

“I need to go to bed.”

“I know, you already said-“

“I need to go to bed… and I want you to come with me.”


End file.
